The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol3
by Lizzy100
Summary: The Adventures Of Cordelia Chase and Xander Lavelle Harris vol.3: Pure Evil summary: Based off from "Chosen" and "End Of Days" episodes of Buffy. Faith and potentials come to town and inform them all about The First Evil. Things go differently than they did in the last episode of Buffy S7. In the battle, what will happen? Who will die? Who will live?
1. Copyright

Copyright 2011

Copyright September 29, 2011

Copyright 2011


	2. Dedication

This book is dedicated to all Buffy fans. Also, to all Anya/Xander/Cordy and Buffy/Spike shippers, and to all fans that liked season seven towards the end.


	3. 1 Silence

It was a beautiful night, as the Scoobies patrolled the streets of Sunnydale, California. Xander and Anya were still together, as were Willow and Tara. Cordy was glad to be single. She was content with waiting in the wings for her guy to take her back. That wouldn't be until something were to happen between him and Anya. Lucky for her, she wasn't gonna die from any pain in the ass visions. She had given them to Spike and shipped him off to LA. She was now normal again.

The Hellmouth was quiet tonight. Too quiet. Something was wrong. It disturbingly reminded Xander and the former Seer of the time the Korad Demon visited Sunnydale.

"Okay. Where is everything?" Xander Harris asked.

"You'd think they'd come out after the Slayer is gone," Cordelia Chase said.

"Has anyone noticed the sudden change in weather?" Anya asked.

"I know it," Willow agreed.

They stopped and looked around.

Nothing was there. They saw nothing. Yet, goosebumps, formed.


	4. 2 Visitors

They were all sitting on the couch, when Faith and the potentials walked into Buffy's former house.

"Hey, C," Faith greeted.

"Faith," Cordelia greeted, standing up and going over to hug the Dark slayer.

They pulled away, as the other Scoobies stood up.

"These must be the potentials," she guessed, looking at Faith and then to the group of potentials. "Welcome to Sunnydale."

Everyone excluding Faith, the potentials, and the Drama Queen waved.

"Welcome. This is Dawn's house now," Anya said.

"We live here too, now. Tara and me. We take care of her. Cordelia, too," Willow announced.

"Why don't we all get to know each other. Let's all sit in a circle and get to know names."

"Yeah. We should totally do that," Willow piped in.

So, that's what they did.

"Who wants to start?" the former Queen C asked, looking around.

Everyone was silent.

"How about we start with the Slayer line?" she suggested. She looked at her ally. "Faith?"

"Of course, C."

Faith Lehane looked at the potentials.

"I'm the Slayer after Buffy. My name is Faith Lehane. What else do you want me to say? Everyone knows all about me."

"Good, Faith. Next."

"Hey, guys. My name is Canadae. I used to live in New York."

"My name is Chloe. I'm from Virginia."

"My name is Molly. I like to write."

"My name is Amanda, and I hate homework.

"Don't we all," Dawn commented.

"My name is Eve. I'm a big reader."

"I'm Kennedy, and I hate school." Kennedy then looked at the Chinese girl. "And that's Ching Chang. She's from China."

"Okay. Our turn," the former Queen C said. "Will?"

"My name is Willow. I love computers and research. I'm also a good witch. Tara here is, too. We're together," she finished, entwining fingers with one another, and smiling at each other.

"I'm Xander, and I love my girls here. Okay. I know how that sounded. I meant as friends. Well, except for Anya over there. We've been together for almost four years. And I love to break the bad moods with my jokes and humor."

"I'm Dawn and I love to write, hate homework, and hate school. Buffy was my elder sister. She risked her life to save me and protect me from danger time and time again. I was the Key for Glory to go home, but I don't know whether or not I'm the Key for other things, too. I always wanted to be like her, ya know? Buffy was my role model. Now she's gone. I'll never see her again."

She looked at the floor and sighed.

The former Queen of Sunnydale High hugged Dawn close in comfort. She knew how it was to miss someone close to you.

"It'll be alright, Dawnie. I went through the exact same thing with Doyle, when he died."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She let go.

"I guess it's my turn. Isn't it? Well, I'm Cordelia. I'm very known around these parts and LA. I was born and raised here. I was a spoiled brat and total bitch in Sunnydale High. I was hated and feared by most people in high school. I was horrible when I was rich and popular. I wasn't so bitchy when I became a Scooby and Xander's girlfriend. We broke up for the second and last time right before graduation. After graduation, I left and went to LA. I was going to be an actress, but I failed. Instead, I ran into Angel and Doyle. Angel was Buffy's first lover. Doyle was a hybrid with visions. After Doyle died saving all of LA, I got his visions. I became a Seer. I recently gave Spike the visions. I'm normal again."

She looked at the former Vengeance Demon.

"Anya, your turn."

"Right. I knew that. I'm very known throughout the supernatural realms and dimensions as Anyanka. I used to be a Vengeance Demon until I lost my powers a few years ago, when Cordelia made a wish and Buffy's Watcher destroyed my amulet. I was a Vengeance Demon for a thousand and plus years. Now I'm a human and Xander's girlfriend. We almost got married, but he decided at the last minute that he wasn't ready. Also, I've been known to talk too much. If you need to know anything about demons and so on, I'm the person to ask."

"Okay, Anya. They get it."

"Yeah. We get it, Anya," Kennedy agreed.

"Now that we all know each other a little bit, what's coming?" Cordelia asked, looking at the last Slayer.

"Something big," she replied.


	5. 3 Explore Time

They all either sat on the couch or around it, as Faith stood in front of them and explained what was coming.

"Three words, C. The First Evil."

"Okay. What is it coming to do, may I ask?"

"To kill off the Slayer line."

"Do you know where it will start?"

Faith shrugged.

Cordy stood up between Faith and the others.

"Okay, everyone. Suit up. Gear up. All hands on deck. I have a plan. Potentials. You're with me and Faith. Anya, stay here in case of injuries. Wills, Tara, and Xander. You'll be the second team. Dawn, you come with me and Faith. Team two will scout out by the caves and search for the widower. She's a former higher being that should know about how to defeat the First Evil. My team will go find where it was that Buffy first saw it. We'll go in search of its follower or messenger. See what it's up to. We'll even scout out and see if there's anything there worth scouting out for evidence. Anya, go find first-aid equipment. You'll probably have to sneak into the hospital or blood bank. Something like that. Guys. Follow Faith. She knows where the weapons are. Just pick your weapon and let's go."

Everyone followed Faith, as she led them to where the weapon chest was in a corner of the living room.

Before following, the former bitch looked at Anya.

"Hey, Anya?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Take care of yourself. I know we never hit it off right, but I don't want you hurt or killed. And can you two try not to hurt each other? I'm not blind. You guys are giving each other the silent treatment. You guys had another spat. I'm trying to protect your feelings."

"You too, Cordelia. Don't get hurt. You've relied on your visions too long. Now you're normal. Be careful. Protect yourself. Everyone in this circle needs you. Especially, Dawn. You're like a sister to her."

"I know it. I will. I promise I'll do my best, An."

"Good. And I will, too."

An watched the former seer, as she followed them towards the chest.

It was a dark night, as both teams headed out in their separate directions. They were all determined to do as ordered by Cordy. Most of all, they were all determined to not die until the final battle ended. They had an army, but knew they didn't stand much of a chance against The First Evil.


	6. 4 The Mission

Faith stopped by a large tree.

"Here. There's a hole where she fell in. That's where she first met it. What do you want to do now?"

"You go down there first. We'll follow. Catch any of us in case, we fall or slip or something."

"Okay, C."

Faith went down first, landing on her feet without a problem. The others followed after, Cor being last.

She slowly climbed down, as she felt for hand and foot holes.

"Come on, C!"

"Faith, we're not all Slayers like you!" she called down to her.

At the last foot, she jumped down, landing on her feet safely. She dusted off her hands and then looked around.

"Now what?" Amanda asked.

Cor held up a hand to silence her.

Faith followed the former seer, as she walked around.

"It's like a cave. Maybe it is."

"What are you looking for? There's nothing here."

"There has to be, Faith."

She started feeling the cave walls.

She stopped by a pool.

"There's something behind here. You wanna do the honors, Faith?"

Faith strode up and they both pushed on the wall, which turned out to be a door to a cave.

Everyone walked down the steps.

"Lovely. I wonder what this is," Cor said, picking the scythe up from the stone. "Hmm. Powerful, too. I can feel it."

Just then, the door closed shut and a preacher walked down the steps.

"Hand it over little girl."

"Little girl? Do I look like a little girl? I'm the worst girl in Sunnydale history. You wanna go? We can go. Dawn, take the girls and go explore. Faith and I will catch up."

Dawn obeyed her sister-like figure.

Faith and Cordy were now alone with him.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked him.

"The name's Caleb. Now, if you'll just hand it over, girlie."

"Caleb, you have a lot to learn about me. Where's The First Evil at? I used to be a seer. I can sense things. It's here right now."

"You're right. Yes. It's here. I know what you're thinking. I'm working for it. After all, I am evil."

"Are we gonna go or not?"

"I'd rather go for the Slayer."

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance. She's here just in case I start losing."

Faith stood on the sidelines, as Caleb and the former Queen C charged each other, and fought over the scythe. At one point, she thought he was gonna kill her when he grabbed it from her, but she took it back and used the scythe to split him in half.

Cor walked up to Faith and put an arm around her waist.

"Come on. Let's go find the girls."

It wasn't long before they caught up with them. It was in the middle of a fight, against some ancient vampire things. They helped the girls win the fight.

An hour later, they ended up being in the cave tunnels.

The girls followed the Slayer and brunette through the tunnels, searching for clues.

"What's that?" Molly pointed out, seeing a chest.

Everybody gathered around to look, as the two leaders of the group opened it. There was a bomb, it turned out.

"Run!" they yelled out, as they ran, hoping to outrun the bomb before it exploded. The others did likewise. Then came the explosion and them being thrown in all kinds of different directions. Some went for the wooden chest and some debris.

Meanwhile, the second team were at the last cave.

"Hello?" Wills called.

"Anyone home?" Xander called.

They all looked around.

"I think we're too late," Wills announced, stopping, looking down at a dead lady.

"You think?" Xan said.

"L—Let's go h—home," Tara suggested.

"Better idea. Let's go find our team and then go home," Xan announced.

"I like that idea," Will agreed with her best friend, taking Tara's hand and walking out, with Xander at her side.

Back at the tunnels, the potentials coughed, as debris continued to fall from the ceiling.

"Who's all here?" Kennedy asked, standing up.

"I am," Amanda announced.

Kennedy looked to see that the other potentials were all okay.

"Where's the others?" Kennedy asked.

"I don't know," Canadae replied.

There were a few coughs, as Faith painfully came out from under a pile of debris and wood. Dawn came out as well.

Kennedy and Eve hurried over to help Faith, as Dawn looked around and dug for Xander's Secret Eyes. Faith came over to help the younger Summers.

As soon as they found the unconscious Queen, they both put an arm around their shoulders and used their body weight to hold her up.

"Let's go home," Faith said.

Everybody nodded, and they headed off, looking for a way out of there.

Meanwhile, Anya was at the house with Andrew Wells. She had found him alone. That's when the door opened to her boyfriend and the witches.

"Did they come back yet?" Xan asked.

Anya shook her head.

"We don't know where to look," Willow said.

They sat down on the couch.

"What's he doing here?" Xander asked.

"I found him wandering the streets, so I took him. I thought he could help us out," Anya answered.


	7. 5 Injuries

Kennedy opened the door for the others, as they walked in.

As soon as he saw them holding his ex up, he hurried to their side.

"I'll take, Cor. An, start searching and helping with injuries. Andrew, come and help me out here," he told them.

So, that's what they did.

Almost as soon as Xan layed her down on the bed in Buffy's former room, she started to come to.

Andrew stood beside him and watched him tend to a scratch on her forehead.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. She means the whole world to me."

He finished up with her cut.

"I can tell. I mean, I've seen Angel and Spike of how they treat her. But you? Nothing compared to that. They're just protective. You, I don't get."

"You gotta know me to get how much I care for Cor. She and I go way back. Even dated in high school for a few years."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I know it."

"Is that you, Andrew?" she questioned, as everything started to come into focus.

"Hey. Welcome back to reality."

She sat up and then reached over to playfully push him back a tiny bit.

"Weirdo."

"And I'm proud of it, miss."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Miss? How about Cordy?"

"Okay, Cordy."

"That's much better."

As they descended the stairs, Xan gave them an announcement.

"Look who's back."

They all smiled at her.

"Everybody okay?" Cordy asked, looking around at the assembled group of not very injured potentials, friends, and the only existing slayer.

"Five by five," Faith announced for all of them.

"Good. We'll all rest for the night. Tomorrow is training session. These girls need to learn how to defend themselves with and without weapons. You got me? It's late and we're all sore and tired. Will and Tara can hand out pillows, blankets, and sheets. Anya and Dawnie can assign places for everyone to sleep. If you guys get hungry, go help yourselves to the kitchen. Faith, take Buffy's bed. You're sore and hurting. I can see it."


	8. 6 Training

It was a gorgeous day, as Faith showed them moves like you would in a karate gym. Cordy and Xander stood on the back porch to watch.

"They're good," she commented to her ex-boyfriend.

"They learn fast," he commented back.

"It's still not enough. No matter how hard we train them, or how fast they learn, not everyone will make it through this battle. Some won't make it out alive."

"I know what you mean, Cor."

She sighed.

He put an arm around her.

"At least you'll still have your friends, or in this case, family."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

A few hours later, everyone was downstairs in the basement, the potentials lined up the same way.

"Okay. Half of you guys will practice techniques and skill with Faith. The other half will come practice different techniques with weapons with me. Don't be afraid to give it all you've got. Don't hold back."

Kennedy, Canadae, Chloe, and Chang lined up in front of Faith, while the others did likewise in front of the former May Queen.

She took a stake from on top of a chest.

"Amanda, you're first. Have you ever held a stake before? Any of you?"

She looked at her group.

"I have," Eve announced.

The others shook their heads.

"Okay. Watch and learn."

She walked up to them and showed them how to hold and use one. She gave Eve one, too.

"Okay. Now for some action. Amanda, I want you to come after me. I'll be using what vampires use. Strength, skills, and senses. You have to try and outwit me. Remember. Stake through the heart. Got it?"

Amanda nodded.

The former May Queen stepped backwards a few paces.

Amanda lunged at her and She went forward, and they both landed on the floor. Amanda put the stake to where her heart was.

They stood up.

"Good. Very good for a first timer," she praised. "Molly, you go next. Take your best shot."

Molly did a slayer kick and the former cheerleader faked being kicked to the ground. Molly then put the stake over her head, and the brunette got to her feet.

"Great, Molly. Okay, Eve. Same thing."

Eve did a flying kick and then put the stake over her heart.

"Great. Alright. Now for the crossbows."

She took their stakes and gave them each a crossbow. She taught them how to load, aim, and shoot it. Then she had them shoot at a dummy, which they all got the target the first time.

"Last weapon, girls. My favorite. Swords. This should be easy enough. First, we're gonna learn how to use it and then we make our own moves. Remember. Keep your opponent thinking. First, you'll work with me one on one. Then you'll work one on one with Xander, Willow, and Tara."

They all went in the same order as before, moving like opponents would with each other. They soon moved on to her friends.

She came up to Anya and Dawn.

"You guys wanna learn? I wanna make sure nothing happens to my family."

She held two extra swords out to them. They took one each.

"I'll be first. I'm the Slayer's sister, right? I should be good at this," Dawn implied.

"Great. Come on."

With beautiful grace, they sword fought for a few minutes.

"You **are **her sister," she said, smiling.

They giggled and smiled at each other.

"Dawn, keep an eye on the sword fighting. It's me and Anya's turn now."

Dawn obeyed.

"Do I have to learn swords? It's easy," An asked.

"Anya, you're not a Vengeance Demon anymore. You can't just rely on strength alone, and power. You're a human now. It's time to learn a new way of defense."

"Fine."

With all their strength and skill, they went at it like opponents would in battle.

They lowered their swords.

"Anya, what's wrong? This is just practice. We can go upstairs if you want."

"Actually, it's our relationship."

"Guys, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us," she announced.

They sat down at the table.

"Anya, what's wrong?"

"I'm angry."

"About what?"

"We've been having these huge fights that don't qualify. And everything is all wrong. We haven't had chromosomes in three weeks, and I don't know why. All we do is argue. We never talk anymore. I'm afraid that we're about to break up."

"Anya, I'm sorry. I know this firsthand, stuff is hard for you. You were never dating an actual guy. A human one. Things get complicated. I'm sorry to say it, but if you guys don't start talking your problems out with each other, you're going to break up."

"Cordelia, let me ask you something."

"What?"

"How did you get through with him? Dating Xander for the few years that you did? There had to be something that kept you guys from being separated. What exactly was your relationship on?"

"I always thought we put up with each other, because we loved each other too much. We even made through with our friends. Back then, we thought it was just teenage hormones. But now…I think I finally get it. It was never that. It was always the love and the broom closets."

"It's hard. You two actually can talk to each other. Me? I talk. I share everything. But Xander? He doesn't so much. Why?"

"I think it's because he's more of a listener and watcher, than a talker. Sometimes Anya, you gotta just sit him down and get him to tell you how he's feeling about the relationship."

"Thanks, Cordelia. You helped a lot."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. You wanna go back down there?"

"Yeah. I guess I should."

"That's the spirit."

"I guess it is. Looks like I'll be kicking ass in no time, after all."

"Exactly."

They came down to see them all waiting for them.

"Okay, girls. You've learned enough. I think you're ready."

She twirled a stake around in her hand.

"It's showtime. Fight to the death."


	9. 7 The Battle

That night, battle roared on between the ancient vampires and the Scoobies. Andrew, Anya, and Dawn were by themselves in the school halls, by the stairs. The others were down in the cave, underneath the school. Faith had the scythe as a choice of weaponry.

Dawn was doing great fighting by herself. Anya and Andrew were doing somewhat good.

Back in the cave, there were a hundred or so ancient vampire things to fight. The potentials were now all dead. The Scoobies were almost done, though. The creatures were dying off fast. Even with Faith hurt.

Back in the school, an ancient vampire snuck behind Anya and attempted to stab her, but Cordy got in the way, throwing it to the ground and decapitating it with her sword.

In the end, some survived and others died. Faith, Cor, Xan, Dawn, Wills, Tara, and Anya survived. Everyone else died in combat.

The survivors left the cave and school, as the sun began to seep low in the sky. The Scoobies were all that was left of the fighters. Others were gone.


End file.
